A Cup of Feelings
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Tatap mataku, lihat kepedihan di dalam sana. Berikan waktumu sejenak, untuk sebuah pelukan hangat. Dengarkanlah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama kau masih mengingat janjiku. Selama mimpi kita masih melambung tinggi. Selama kau dan aku bersama. Katniss x Peeta. Slightly AU. T for language. [Oneshoot]


A Cup of Feelings

Title : A Cup of Feelings

Disclaimer : Suzanne Collins

Note : Beberapa kalimat yang dikutip dari novel digarismiring. Sudut pandang Katniss, lebih memfokuskan dengan apa yang ia rasakan, bukan dengan tindakannya. Perubahan disana-sini.

A Cup of Feelings – DraconisChantal

The Hunger Games – Suzanne Collins

-oOo-

Tatap mataku

Lihat kepedihan di dalam sana

Berikan waktumu sejenak

Untuk sebuah pelukan hangat

Dengarkanlah

Semua akan baik-baik saja

Selama kau masih mengingat janjiku

Selama mimpi kita masih melambung tinggi

Selama kau dan aku bersama

-oOo-

Awalnya, aku berharap untuk menemui Peeta hanya berdua, tanpa gerombongan dokter atau bahkan Haymitch yang tentunya tidak mendukung suasana. Persetan dengan reaksi Peeta nantinya. Peeta _adalah _Peeta, lelaki dari distrik 12 yang telah di_bajak_ otaknya oleh Capitol.

Tekadku untuk membunuh Snow semakin bulat. Aku takkan melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk membunuh lelaki itu. Pria yang rupanya mendapatkan posisinya sekarang dengan membunuh orang lain secara terencana. Pria yang telah merenggut Peeta yang lama dariku.

Snow pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini. Ia pasti sudah menebak bahwa Pemberontak takkan tinggal diam, terlebih lagi diriku yang kini merupakan Mockingjay. Ia menyusun rencana ini dengan sabar, tak tergesa, membuatku nyaris tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

Dan ketika aku berhasil menyusulnya, ketika tim-tim dikirim ke Capitol untuk merebut kembali para tahanan Capitol, ia menyisakan _kado_ ter_baik_ untukku. Kado yang berupa lelaki. Lelaki yang dulu menatapku dengan pandangan memuja. Lelaki yang kini mengklaim bahwa diriku adalah _mutt_.

Haymitch memberiku tanda untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Peeta di_sekap_—kata ini tidak begitu cocok, sebenarnya, karena distrik 13 ingin membajak kembali otaknya—melalui alat pendengar. Tak hanya membuyarkan pikiranku, ia juga membuat perasaanku semakin memburuk.

Bagaimana kalau Peeta menyergapku mendadak? Bagaimana kalau aku terbunuh di tangannya? Apa yang akan terjadi nanti bila aku masuk? Apakah keamananku telah terjamin seratus persen?

Begitu membuka pintu, aku dapat merasakan Peeta menatapku lekat-lekat. Mata biru laut yang dulu memandangku dengan pandangan memuja. Mata biru laut yang kini menatapku tajam, waspada akan apa yang bisa saja terjadi.

Aku melihat tiga alat pengikat di tiap lengannya serta tabung bius yang siap membiusnya kalau-kalau ia kehilangan kendali.

Ia tak tampak seperti berjuang untuk melepaskan diri. Satu hal yang membuatku kagum akan dirinya. Ia ada disana, tak bergetar, tak memberontak, dan tak tegang sama sekali. Tapi aku dapat merasakan kekhawatirannya dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Ia bersikap seolah-olah ia kini berhadapan dengan _mutt_. Aku tak menyalahkannya akan hal ini. Aku menyalahkan Capitol.

Meski agak ragu, aku berjalan mendekat, menyisakan jarak satu meter antara diriku dan ranjangnya. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, memastikan kalau ini bukanlah tindakan bodoh lainnya.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatapku darisana. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Hei."

_"Hei," sahutnya. Suaranya seperti suara, nyaris seperti suaranya, namun ada sesuatu yang baru di dalamnya. _Nada yang penuh kecurigaan, agak mencela, namun aku berusaha bersikap netral tanpa menampakkan raut wajah tersinggung. Kepalaku mendadak terasa pusing.

Aku menarik napas, lalu mengulang ucapan dalam hatiku.

_Namaku Katniss Everdeen. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku memenangkan Hunger Games dua kali. Aku tinggal di distrik 12. 12 sudah tiada. Aku kini berada di bawah lindungan distrik 13 dan menjadi Mockingjay. Aku bersumpah akan membunuh Snow. Dan aku bingung terhadap perasaanku mengenai Peeta_1.

_"Haymitch bilang kau ingin bicara denganku_,_"_ kataku kaku. Aku tak merasa nyaman dengan percakapan ini.

Peeta tak membalas untuk beberapa saat. Aku sudah bersiap membalikkan badan dan keluar dari ruangan ini, berlari ke kompartemenku, menangis di atas kasur sampai mataku bengkak hingga matahari menjemput.

_"Coba lihat dirimu."_ _Seakan-akan Peeta menungguku berubah menjadi serigala jejadian di depannya._ Aku tak percaya ini. Apakah ia _benar-benar_ mengira bahwa aku ini _mutt_? Ia tak mengeluarkan suara selama beberapa detik. Aku berdiri dengan gelisah, tahu kalau aku tampak seperti orang tolol disini. Diam-diam aku melirik ke arah kaca, menunggu instruksi dari Haymitch. Tetapi _mentor_ku itu tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Alat pendengarku juga masih hening. _"Tubuhmu tidak besar, ya? Kau juga tidak tertalu cantik?"_

Aku mengernyit mendengarnya. Yeah, seperti ia semakin tampan saja!

Aku nyaris menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan di dalam benakku. Tapi aku tak sebodoh itu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sasaran ocehan Haymitch. Maka, aku mengatupkan bibirku dan mencari-cari kata yang tepat. _"Yah, kau sendiri tidak setampan dulu."_

Peeta tertawa mendengarnya. Tawa yang jernih. Tawa yang sudah kurindukan begitu lama. Tawa yang sempat direnggut oleh Capitol dan kurebut kembali.

Diam-diam aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan memberikan Capitol kesempatan sekecil apapun. Aku tak akan membiarkan Snow mengambil kebahagianku sekali lagi.

Haymitch menyuruhku mundur, tetapi aku mengabaikannya.

_"Dan sikapmu sama sekali tidak manis. Bicara begitu padaku setelah apa yang kulalui."_

Aku menahan diri untuk tak mencibir mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin, kan, ia mengharapkanku untuk berbicara dengan dirinya, yang notabene menganggapku _mutt_ (karena sempat dibajak oleh Capitol), dengan sopan dan suara yang manis? Kalau ia tidak sedang berada di bawah pengaruh Capitol, aku pasti sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan.

_"Yeah. Kita sudah melewati banyak hal. Dan kau yang biasanya dikenal dengan sikap baikmu, bukan aku."_

Mendadak, aku merasakan sakit yang menyerangku tanpa aba-aba. Semua tindakanku—semua yang telah kulakukan, tidak ada satupun yang benar. Kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini kepada Peeta? Kepada Peeta yang sudah dibajak oleh Capitol! Kepada Peeta yang sudah tersiksa sekian lama! Dan kini dirinya harus menjalani pemeriksaan dan berbagai macam tes yang memusingkan kepala. Sikapku sama sekali tak membantunya.

_Tiba-tiba, aku merasa hendak meneriakinya—meskipun aku tak yakin apa alasannya—jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari topik itu_. Rasanya seperti melarikan diri atas sesuatu yang terjadi karena dirimu. Rasanya ... rasanya seperti menjadi pengecut.

_"Dengar, aku tidak enak badan. Mungkin aku akan mampir kembali besok."_

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, tidak mengharapkan reaksi darinya maupun sepatah katapun. Aku belum sempat membuka pintu karena suaranya menghentikan langkahku keluar. Haymitch, yang kini tampak sama sekali tak acuh lagi padaku, meneguk satu botol minuman keras dalam hitungan detik. Aku tak berharap mendengar intruksinya, atau bahkan menurutinya.

_"Katniss, aku ingat tentang roti itu."_

_Roti. Momen hubungan nyata kami sebelum _Hunger _Games._

Kakiku terasa dipaku di atas lantai ruangan. Aku tak diberi kesempatan untuk bergerak. Meski rasanya sakit, aku memaksakan diri untuk membalikan badan, tidak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa aku hendak mendekat.

_"Mereka menunjukkan rekaman ketika aku bicara tentang roti itu?"_ Meski enggan, aku menyuarakan apa yang mengganggu benakku.

_"Tidak. Apakah ada rekaman kau membicarakan? Kenapa Capitol tiak menggunakannya untuk mengacaukanku?"_

Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaannya, yang lebih pantas disebut sebuah pernyataan. Apa—apa ia mengingatnya sendiri—bahkan tanpa dibantu?

Rusukku terasa sakit. Entah karena tubuhku yang terlalu tegang, udara dalam ruangan yang dingin sampai terasa menusuk, atau efek dari menari tadi. Atau mungkin ketiga-tiganya.

_"Aku membuatnya pada hari kau diselamatkan. Apa yang kau ingat?"_

"Kau—" aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, memastikan kalau pendengaranku baik-baik saja. Suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu lembut. Dan sedetik, aku dapat melihat pancaran kehidupan bercampur dengan kebahagiaan di dalam mata biru lautnya, warna yang mengingatkanku akan kehidupan di dunia. "_Kau. Di bawah hujan. Mengorek-ngorek tempat sampah. Roti yang hangus. Ibuku memukulku. Membawa roti keluar untuk diberikan pada babi tapi aku malah memberikannya untukmu," _ia menatapku kali ini, tepat di mata, nyaris membuatku luluh dan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. "Apakah aku benar?"

"Ya," sahutku canggung. Astaga, hentikan formalitas ini! _"Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."_

"Tak perlu berterima kasih," ucapannya membuatku kebingungan. "Lalu ... _kita ada di luar sesudah jam pulang sekolah. Aku berusaha memandang mataku. Kau memalingkan wajahmu. Lalu ... entah apa alasannya, kupikir kau memungut bunga dandelion."_

Otakku berputar. Tanpa sadar, aku mengangguk. Aku tak pernah mengira ia akan mengingat momen ini. Mungkin ini hanyalah segelintir momen yang tak pernah kuceritakan kepada siapapun.

_"Aku pasti sangat mencintaimu,"_ katanya. Ada setitik rasa getir di dalam suaranya. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya, lalu menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam lehernya yang hangat dan menciumnya habis-habisan.

_"Memang."_

Pertahananku nyaris roboh. Air mataku nyaris merembes keluar dan tak tertahankan. Aku memejamkan mataku, tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Peeta, atau Haymitch, atau para dokter, atau bahkan diriku sendiri. _Suaraku pecah dan aku pura-pura batuk._

Lalu, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ingin kujawab.

_"Dan apakah kau mencintaiku?"_

Keteganganku hilang. Namun, kini ketegangan itu digantikan oleh rasa sakit yang mendalam. Sepertinya melihat matanya lekat-lekat tidak membantu. Maka, aku menunduk dan menatap ubin, setengah berharap kalau tindakan ini membantu.

_"Semua orang bilang aku mencintaimu. Semua orang bilang itu sebabnya Snow menyiksamu. Untuk menghancurkanku_, untuk membuatku merasa terpuruk dan menderita. Aku—entahlah."

_"Itu bukan jawaban. Aku tak tahu harus berpikir apa ketika mereka menunjukkan padaku sebagian rekamannya. Dalam arena pertama, sepertinya kau berusaha membunuhku dengan tawon penjejak."_

Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku keras-keras. Lalu merasakan darah menetes dari dalam mulutku. Persetan dengan rasa sakit yang dialami oleh fisikku.

"Memang," sahutku kemudian, pura-pura santai. "_Aku berusaha membunuh kalian semua. Kau membuatku terperangkap di atas pohon_ dan itulah satu-satunya cara bagiku agar dapat pergi—setidaknya dalam keadaan hidup-hidup."

"Lalu, _ada banyak ciuman. Sepertinya _semua _ciuman darimu tidak tulus. Apakah kau suka menciumku?"_

"Tidak selalu," meski sulit, aku memaksakan diri untuk mengakui hal tersebut. "Kuharap kau sadar bahwa banyak orang yang melihat kita dari luar ruangan."

_"Bagaimana dengan Gale?"_

Tidak bisakah ia berhenti menanyakan hal-hal yang begitu terasa komplikasi?

_"Ciumannya juga tidak buruk,"_ kataku dingin. Siapa yang peduli dengan proses pemulihannya?

_"Dan oke-oke saja dengan kami berdua? Kau mencium pria lain?"_

_ "Tidak. Tidak oke-oke saja dengan kalian berdua. Tapi aku tidak meminta izinku."_ Lalu aku sadar kalau ini adalah jawaban yang kelewat bodoh.

Suara Peeta kembali tertawa. Namun, tawanya kali ini tidak terdengar semurni seperti yang sebelumnya. Aku kembali merasakan kepedihannya, meski agak samar. Ia kembali menjadi sosok Peeta yang dibajak oleh Capitol. Sosok yang dingin dan sama sekali tak acuh. "_Hmm, kau memang luar biasa, ya?"_

Aku mundur perlahan, sampai akhirnya punggungku menabrak dinding, lumayan keras dan cukup menyakitkan untuk rusukku yang belum sembuh benar. Tapi, siapa yang peduli?

Aku membalikkan badan, memunggungi Peeta yang kini kembali memasang ekspresi yang sama; dingin, tak berperasaan, tak peduli dengan apapun.

Persetan dengan dirinya. Aku dapat membasmi Capitol serta Snow tanpa bantuannya.

Lalu aku membuka pintu, berlari keluar dari ruangan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tindakanku sukses membuat pekik kaget terdengar di sana-sini. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar seruan Haymitch yang terkejut akan tindakanku yang begitu defensif terhadap Peeta.

Siapa yang peduli dengan mereka?

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, dengan sigap berbelok ketika menyadari adanya tikungan, melompati empat sampai lima tangga sekaligus dalam satu lompatan, dan berhenti tepat pada waktunya ketika berada di depan pintu kompartemenku.

Aku membuka pintunya secepat kilat, menerobos masuk dan, syukurlah, menyadari tak ada orang di dalam. Buttercup juga tak ada di sini. Bagus. Prim bisa marah padaku bila menyadari kucingnya dijadikan menu utama makan malam hari ini.

Aku melompat ke arah matras yang kujadikan sebagai tempat tidur sejak tiba di distrik tiga belas. Tidak terlalu empuk dan nyaman, tapi jauh lebih baik bila mengingat caraku tidur di Hunger Games. Aku menekan kepalaku ke atas bantal, mati-matian menahan tetesan air mata.

Air mata pertama menetes, membuatku semakin terpuruk.

Peeta kini sudah tahu seperti apa sebenarnya Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen adalah gadis licik, berdarah dingin, dan manipulatif, bahkan ia dapat mencium dua lelaki dalam hari yang sama kalau ia mau.

_Namaku Katniss Everdeen. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku memenangkan Hunger Games dua kali. Aku tinggal di distrik 12. 12 sudah tiada. Aku kini berada di bawah lindungan distrik 13 dan menjadi Mockingjay. Aku bersumpah akan membunuh Snow. Dan aku kini menyadari apa perasaanku terhadap Peeta. Aku membencinya. Aku membenci fakta kalau dirinya sudah menyadari seperti apa Katniss Everdeen sebenarnya_2.

**FIN**

1 dan 2: Tidak ada di dalam buku, hanyalah hasil imajinasi Chantal. Ditulis dalam huruf miring sebagai mana cara Suzanne Collins menulisnya.

Note : Im thinking about to make a sequel of this fict if I got some reviews(:! Feedback is soooo welcome.

Chantal


End file.
